


Quarantine

by Alphin



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Coronavania, Coronaverse, Covid 19 AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Quarantine, manbuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphin/pseuds/Alphin
Summary: I'm on my first day of quarantine, and this is how I decided to deal with it.Trevor and Adrian are under quarantine for Covid 19. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Trevor/Adrian, Trevor/Alucard - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back to my country and am under quarantine, so naturally, I decided that this was the best way to deal with the situation. I am very bored, and only a little sorry.
> 
> For now, this is just a quick thing I wanted to write. I don't know if I'll add to it or not, since I'm already working on another longfic and don't want to bite off more than I can chew. But... Who knows? I've got 14 days of sitting around doing nothing, so maybe I'll continue it. Make it a 14 day Corona Challenge. A chapter a day, or something.
> 
> Enjoy! And wash your damn hands.

One minute, you’re on your way home from a lovely vacation, and the next, you’re being put in quarantine because some asshole doesn’t wash his hands enough. That asshole being Trevor.

“You can glare all you want, I’m not going anywhere.” Trevor says from the bed. They’re stuck in a small hotel room together for the next fourteen days - a far from ideal situation.

“You’re repulsive.”

“And you love it.” Trevor shoots back, smug.

Adrian grabs a pillow from the couch he’s seated on, and whips it at Trevor’s face with impressive accuracy. He smiles to himself as he hears a soft ‘thwump!’ and a muffled ‘oof!’, and goes back to reading the magazine he found in the bathroom. It's tasteless, really, but reading material is reading material, and with the TV not working, Adrian is willing to take what he can get.

“Was that really necessary?” Trevor demands.

Adrian doesn’t look up. “Yes.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, yes, fuck you too.” Adrian yawns. “Did you know that Meghan Markle and Prince Harry are moving to Canada?” he holds up his magazine to show Trevor, as if either of them care.

“Is this really how you’re going to spend our time together? Reading tabloids?”

“What? Do you have something better to do, Belmont? I’m all ears.”

“Oh, I can think of a few things.” Adrian doesn’t need to look up to know that he’s making a suggestive face at him. Calmly, Adrian folds the magazine closed and stands up. Trevor eagerly beckons him over, but all he gets is a wad of paper to the face. “Oh, come on! You can’t stay mad at me forever.”

“Don’t tempt me.” he replies. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m in dire need of a shower. You should take one as well.”

“Now? With you?”

“No. After.” Adrian sighs. “You really are incorrigible.”

“So I’ve been told.” Trevor says as he stretches. “Well, I suppose if you need me, I’ll be out on the balcony.”

Adrian arches an eyebrow at that. “The balcony? What for?”

“Oh, you know. Fresh air. Maybe catch a glimpse of civilization.”

“It's been less than a day. Don’t tell me you’re already going mad?”

“Not mad, just bored.” he responds. “Enjoy your shower, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, I’ll try.” Adrian says as he enters their shared washroom and closes the door.

“ _MAMAAAAAAAAA! OOOOOOOOOOH!_ ”

The first thing Adrian hears when he gets out of the shower is a crowd of voices singing off key. He follows the sound to the balcony, and discovers that Trevor is leading a small crowd of people - some leaning out of their windows, and some standing on their balconies, too - in singing Bohemian Rhapsody.

“I leave you alone for ten minutes, and this is what you do?” Adrian asks, bewildered and tightly holding his towel around his hips to avoid flashing the world.

Trevor merely grins at him, not wanting to stop the song, and Adrian shakes his head and goes back inside to dry off.

An eternity later, the song finally ends, there's a bit of cheering, and Trevor returns inside. The people begin a new song without him that becomes muffled as he closes the door.

Adrian is in his pajama pants and nothing more, hair now dry and pulled up into a bun. He’s on the couch, fiddling with the remote to try and get the TV to work. Trevor jumps down beside him and slings an arm over his shoulder.

“Any luck?”

“None whatsoever.” Adrian gives up, tosses the remote onto the coffee table, and nestles into Trevor’s arms. “If I knew this was going to happen, I would have packed my Kindle.”

Trevor rests his head on Adrian’s weird little bun, and starts rubbing circles on his arm. “I’m surprised you didn’t bring it, anyway.”

“Yes, well, I can read at home whenever I like. I thought the one book would suffice for a seven day trip, but clearly I was wrong.”

“Clearly.”

A peaceful silence falls between them, and the only sounds are the hum of the mini-fridge and the muffled sound of singing. A contented sigh escapes Adrian’s lips, and brings a smile to Trevor’s face.

“You know… I’m kind of happy here.” Trevor admits, after what feels like forever. Adrian’s brow furrows.

“Happy…? You’ve gotten us both infected and put under quarantine, and you’re feeling happy about that?”

Trevor chuckles. “I guess it sounds weird when you put it like that. I just mean it's nice being here with you. It sure beats going back to work.”

Adrian shakes his head and laughs, a few stray hairs falling into his face. “Careful, Trevor. Or I might begin to suspect you’re an optimist after all.”

Trevor messes up Adrian’s hair, and then pulls him in close as he tries to wiggle away. “Me? An optimist? Oh, you’re funny.” he kisses Adrian’s forehead, and the two relax again. Adrian begins fussing with his hair, and removes the elastic holding it up.

“Yes, hilarious.” he rolls his eyes.

“But seriously, I’m glad we’re in this together-”

“Because of you.” Adrian cuts in.

“-and not just suffering alone.”

“Oh, is this suffering?”

“Shut up. You know what I mean.” Trevor says, admiring how the evening light filters through the window and dances off Adrian’s hair like wisps of gold.

“I suppose I do. And… I guess I agree. There are worse things than spending time together in a … decent hotel room.”

“Much worse.”

Trevor leans forward and presses gentle kisses to Adrian’s neck, and the blond tilts his head and sighs happily. “You’re lucky I love you.” he hums.

“I love you too.” Trevor whispers, nearly getting hair caught in his mouth as he does.

The sun goes down, and they rest like that - happy in each other’s company, and less annoyed about the situation than they were before.


End file.
